Dis Pansy, comment on fait les bébés
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Suite à un jeu stupide, Ron est obligé d’aller demander à une fille comment faire les bébés. Pire, c’est Harry qui choisit la demoiselle. Comment va s’en sortir Ron alors qu’il doit poser cette question à la pire des filles du collège ?
1. Chapter 1

Dis Pansy, comment on fait les bébés

**Disclamer : **Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne touche aucun pourcentage sur les ventes (dommage!) L'idée vient de **Epona'm** suite à un article sur mon blog.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny, et Lavande étaient assis en rond. Quelques heures plutôt, Hermione leur avait fait découvert le jeu moldu « Action ou vérité » Sauf que la jeune femme avait expliqué la variante française ainsi que la règle qui interdisait de demander toujours la même chose. Ainsi, Harry s'était vu faire le singe, Hermione avait du voler sur l'éclair de feu, Lavande devrait s'habiller en garçon toute la journée de demain, Seamus devrait être l'esclave d'Hermione, quant à Ginny, elle devrait aller dire à Drago Malefoy, Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur, qu'elle était folle de son corps, et qu'elle faisait du vaudou pour qu'il l'aime.

« - Ron, Action, vérité, chiche, bonus, action 1 ou action 2 ? (Alors le chiche, c'est juste de poser la question Chiche de faire tel truc, si la personne dit oui, elle doit le faire. Le bonus, c'est une action et une vérité. Quant aux actions, la 1 c'est faire un « bec » à quelqu'un, la deux, c'est le french kiss)

« - Action, dit le jeune homme.

Hermione réfléchis quelques instants, et un sourire diabolique fit son apparition sur son visage. Après tout, c'est Ron qui l'avait obligé à voler. Il ne lui pas laissé le choix puisque son gage était d'enlever une de ses affaires. (C'est comme ça qu'on joue avec des amis. Enfin qu'on jouait) Le jeune Weasley, voyant la tête de son amie, déglutit bruyamment, faisant rire l'assemblée.

« - Tu devras demander à une fille comment on fait les bébés. Mais attention, c'est Harry qui la choisira, et tu devras attendre sa réponse. Ce n'est qu'une fois que tu sauras que tu pourras lui avouer que c'était un pari. Personne n'a le droit de savoir à quoi une bande de Gryffondors s'amuse le dimanche soir.

« - Pas de problème. Harry, mon frère, dit-il d'une voix suppliante, choisis-en une bien et gentille qui se moquera pas !

« - J'ai déjà mon idée, en fait, désolé. Dis-moi Mione, il aura le droit de refuser celle que je lui propose ?

« - Il n'aura que deux choix. Et un joker masculin ! Ron à toi !

La partie continua durant plusieurs minutes, puis, un portrait annonça aux élèves que s'était l'heure de se coucher. Alors que tous avaient hâte de voir les actions se dérouler, un jeune homme n'était pas ravi. Connaissant le côté sadique de son meilleur ami, il avait peur du choix de celui-ci. En effet, depuis que Voldemort était mort, Harry s'amusait beaucoup plus, et faisait énormément de blagues, tout en remplissant parfaitement ses devoirs de préfets en chef. Ron se coucha donc, après réitéré, sa supplique, à son meilleur ami. Voyant l'air sadique du préfet en chef, il avait regretté les blagues de Fred et Georges. Il n'avait pas hâte de se lever.

Quand le tableau les réveilla, Ron se cacha sous sa couette, quelques instants en pensant à sa journée. Tandis qu'il prenait sa douche, une question tourna dans sa tête. Qui, Harry, allait-il désigner ? Il se prépara mollement, et arriva dans la Grande Salle, plus pâle que d'habitude. Son inquiétude grandit quand Harry annonça qu'il avait fait son choix.

« - Alors Ron, tu as le choix, tu demandes soit à Pansy Parkinson, soit à McGonagall. Ton joker masculin étant Malefoy !

« - Tu as la journée pour poser la question Ron ! Et il faut qu'il y ait un témoin. Je te laisse le choix sur celui-ci, annonça fièrement Hermione.

La jeune femme n'avait pas digéré le fait d'avoir été obligé de voler. Heureusement, elle avait accompagné de Ginny pour ce vol inaugural. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré Harry. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, lui envoya une lettre par le biais d'un hibou de l'école.

_Mione, cela te dirait-il de venir voler avec un pro des cascades ? Maintenant tu as volé avec Ginny, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Harry !_

C'était présomptueux, pensa-t-elle, mais elle avait pleinement confiance en lui. Comme le hibou attendait une réponse, elle répondit simplement par l'affirmative. L'oiseau s'envola, et tout le monde reprit son repas.

A la fin de la matinée, Ron demanda à Harry d'être le témoin. Celui-ci rit sous cape, et accepta. Il avait hâte d'être à la fin de la journée. Ron l'avait prévenu, il irait voir la personne qu'il avait choisit, et lui poserait la question après le cours de Potion d'Harry et Hermione. En effet, le jeune homme n'ayant pas eu les notes nécessaires, n'avait pu accéder à ce cours. Cela l'enchantait. Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus là, il voulait devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Il n'avait donc pas eu besoin d'avoir Optimal en potion. Ce qui allégeait son emploi du temps de trois heures hebdomadaires, durant lesquelles il allait voler. Harry lui avait appris, plusieurs figures utiles à n'importe quel poste. De plus, il lui avait montré comment réalisé une superbe feinte de Wronski. Le jeune homme s'entraînait donc activement durant les cours de potions de ses meilleurs amis.

Ce jour-là, il laissa parler ses nerfs, et réussit plusieurs belles figures. Il entendit plusieurs applaudissements. Descendant, il aperçut plusieurs jeunes femmes l'observer. En effet, le jeune homme avait gagné en popularité, depuis la défaite de Voldemort. D'abord, parce qu'il avait aidé Harry lors du combat, mais surtout parce qu'il avait mûrit et ne ressemblait plus à ce garçon, aux cheveux flamboyant, et à la silhouette dégingandée. Il avait à présent un corps imposant et relativement bien musclé, comme tous les joueurs de Quidditch. Sa chevelure rousse avait légèrement foncée, et avait à présent des reflets auburn, qui était plus longue que lors de sa quatrième année et souvent décoiffé dû à ses nombreux vols. Mais les jeunes femmes, tombaient sous le charme de ses yeux bleus très expressif. Ils faisaient penser à ceux de Drago Malefoy, avec en plus cette étincelle, de vie, de joie, et surtout d'amour que ceux que Serpentard n'avait pas. Il salua les filles d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire, avant de remonter. Il fit encore plusieurs figures avant de filer sous la douche. Quitte à passer pour un crétin, autant que ce soit un crétin propre sur lui. Il connaissait la rumeur que Malefoy avait lancé sur le fait, qu'il ne pouvait pas se laver chez lui, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'eau. Lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires, une Serdaigle l'attendit. Il lui sourit et la salua.

« - Je m'appelle Joana Mcdiraso. T'es super à l'aise sur un balai, dis donc ! Tu ne voudrais pas me donner deux ou trois cours. J'aimerais bien impressionner mes parents en vacances.

« - Si tu veux, Joana. Si t'es libre, je pourrais toujours t'apprendre deux trois trucs, mercredi avant le repas du midi ? Par contre, je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Harry, un truc à faire !

Il la salua, et lui sourit avant de partir doucement. En fait, il n'était pas si pressé de partir, mais il connaissait Joana. Elle était en même année que lui et avait fait ce coup-là aux jumeaux. Il secoua la tête et accéléra le pas. Il entra dans la salle commune, et chercha son ami. Ils avaient rendez-vous ici. Il en était sur. Il vit Hermione descendre et l'interrogea.

« - Il avait un truc rapide à faire avant. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps rassure-toi, dit-elle avec un sourire. Alors prêt pour la honte de ta vie ?

« - Tu me le payeras Granger, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Ils avaient pris le pli de s'appeler par leurs noms de familles, quand ils rigolaient entre eux, après un coup vache. Harry entra à ce moment. Il tapa dans le dos de son meilleur ami, et lui demanda s'il était prêt.

« - Non, mais il le faut, plus vite, j'aurais terminer, mieux ce sera !

Ils rirent tous les trois, et Ron ne s'aperçut pas, du clin d'œil d'Harry pour sa meilleure amie. Pas plus qu'il ne vit celle-ci rougir tout en souriant. Il partit poser quelque chose aux vestiaires et Harry en profita pour prendre la main d'Hermione avant de lui chuchoter le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous, pour allez voler. Elle acquiesça et rougit de leur proximité. Il lâcha sa main au moment ou leur ami revint. Quand les garçons partirent, il se retourna une dernière fois, et sourit en faisant un autre clin d'œil. Il adorait la voir rougir, cela lui allait si bien. Harry s'était aperçut de ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie, depuis déjà longtemps mais n'osait pas aller vers elle, de peur de briser leur amitié. Il écouta son meilleur ami discourir sur ce jeu moldu stupide et sans intérêt, tout en riant.

« - Le pire, c'est que je dois attendre une réponse !

Pour la vingtième fois, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle commune, il soupira. Heureusement, il croisa la personne qu'il cherchait dans les couloirs.

« - Parkinson, appela-t-il une fois qu'Harry fut sous sa cape d'invisibilité, j'aurais une question pour toi !

« - C'est bien, j'en suis ravie ! Salut, dit-elle en partant.

Seulement, il la rattrapa et la retint par l'épaule.

« - Ce ne sera pas long, je te le jure !

« - Lâche mon épaule Weasley, je me suis lavée, ce matin !

Il retint une mauvaise réplique de franchir ses lèvres, et se concentra sur son action. Inspirant un bon coup, il lâcha la jeune femme et dit :

« - Dis-moi Pansy, comment on fait les bébés ?

« - Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Avec l'équipe de Quidditch que ta mère a fait, tu ne connais pas le truc ? T'es vraiment un attardé mon pauvre. Ecris-lui donc une lettre ! Et demande la réponse en Beuglante, comme durant note deuxième année, quand tu avais pris votre voiture magique !

« - Ah ok, tu ne sais pas. Il fallait le dire plus tôt, j'aurais moins perdu mon temps, dit-il.

« - Je sais pertinemment, comment on fait les enfants Weasley !

« - Alors dis-moi !

« - Très bien, lâcha-t-elle en soufflant bruyamment puis prenant la même voix que si elle parlait à un enfant stupide, alors c'est simple, quand un homme et une femme s'aiment très fort, ils vont à « La jardinerie magique » et demande au vendeur, un paquet de graines à enfants. Une fois qu'ils l'ont, ils rentrent chez eux, la maman prend une graine rose et une graine bleue. Elle les boit avec un grand verre de jus de citrouille, tout comme le papa. Les autres graines, ils les mettent sous leur lit. Après ils se font un bisou sur la bouche. Pendant toute une journée, ils se font un bisou toute les heures, et après ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre. Au bout de neuf long mois, durant lequel le ventre de la maman a gonflé, ils vont chez le médecin. Celui-ci appuis très fort sur le ventre et fait sortir le bébé. Voilà, t'es content Weasley ?

« - Euh oui, maintenant je sais pourquoi t'as une drôle de tête et pourquoi t'as pas de frère ni de sœur. Si tes parents ont utilisé cette « méthode » forcément. Ils n'ont pas du avoir beaucoup de chance. Ce qui expliquerait aussi ton manque d'intelligence.

Sur ses mots, il commença à partir alors que la jeune femme le regardait la bouche ouverte. Se tournant, il dit simplement :

« - Au fait Parkinson, contrairement à toi, je sais comment faire un enfant. C'était juste un pari stupide.

Aussitôt, il partit suivit de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'ils eurent tourné l'angle du mur, Harry sortit de sa cachette et explosa de rire, se souvenant de l'histoire plus qu'étrange de la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, toujours en riant. Hermione les interrogea du regard. Ron ne parvint seulement à dire :

« - Tout à l'heure au dîner !

Sur ses mots, il monta alors qu'Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil tout en prenant son manuel de défenses contre les forces du mal. Il l'ouvrit sans en lire une ligne. Il observa au contraire sa meilleure amie. Comment pourrait-il lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle avait l'air d'aimer Ron, depuis toujours. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, ne voyant pas sa meilleure le regarder. Elle avait trouvé Harry attirant, le jour ou elle l'avait rencontré, dans le train. Non pas parce qu'il était Harry Potter, mais parce qu'il avait cette innocence et cette insouciance dans le regard, que peu de personne aurait eu avec son passé. Puis il avait gardé ces qualités et sa simplicité malgré ce qu'il avait vécu. Hermione soupira et ferma ses livres, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer. En réalité, deux choses l'empêchaient de travailler. La première étant que son meilleur ami, sur lequel elle craquait, était là, devant elle, affalé sur un fauteuil avec les yeux fermé et les traits détendus. Comme s'il avait trouvé la paix intérieure. Elle avait remarqué que depuis sa victoire, in extremis, il avait l'air enfin en paix avec le monde. La deuxième chose qui détournait son esprit des livres, était ce rendez-vous qu'elle avait à huit heures dans le Hall avec lui. Elle soupira, une fois de plus, et monta ranger ses livres, alors que Ron descendait. Il lui demanda de redescendre, le repas allait commencer. Il prévint tout le groupe de la veille qu'il avait d'importantes choses à révéler.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, toute la troupe entra dans la Grande Salle. Ron risqua un œil, à la table des Verts et Argents. Elle était là et jouait avec ses aliments plus qu'elle ne mangeait. Il nota que personne ne s'en inquiétait. Secouant la tête, il s'installa et, raconta comment s'était déroulé son action. Au fur et à mesure, il était coupé pour qu'Harry confirme la version. Ce que celui-ci avec grand plaisir. Il s'était servi mais n'avait encore rien mangé. A la fin du récit, toute la salle vit le groupe de six Gryffondors exploser de rire. Aucun d'eux n'arrivaient n'arrivait à se contenir, malgré que deux d'entre eux avait vécu l'histoire. Le premier à se calmer sur Ron, suivit de très prêt par Harry. Il le regarda et déclara qu'il allait se venger, si jamais elle racontait son histoire aux Serpentard. Hermione rit de plus belle, imaginant la tête que ferait Malefoy devant une telle histoire. Seulement, le jeune brun, lui prit tendrement la main. Ce contact lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle se calma très rapidement, et quand Ron lui demanda des explications, elle les donna tout en savourant le contact de sa main. Tout le monde rit de bon cœur, sauf Harry. Seulement, il s'efforça de donner le change. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des éléments. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à se calmer, et prirent leur repas. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous ensemble de la pièce, ils furent interpellés par Malefoy.

« - Alors Weasley, c'est vrai que tu ne sais comment on fait les enfants ? Tu veux un cours peut-être ?

Ron se tourna pour répliquer, mais ne dis rien. Il regarda dédaigneusement le Serpentard face à lui, et parti en souriant. Il laissait couler pour ce soir, mais se promit de donner une bonne correction à la pipelette Serpentardesque. Le reste de la soirée fut ponctuée d'éclats de rire. Tout le monde voulait rejouer au jeu, seulement, Harry et Hermione refusèrent. Ils avaient d'autres projets pour la soirée. De plus, ils devaient faire une ronde. Ils sortirent donc en même tempe vérifier les couloirs. Hermione avait décidé d'aller voler un peu, puis de revenir pour la dernière ronde. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait rien dire. Le jeune homme fut d'accord. Ainsi ils firent rapidement le tour du château, et partirent dans le parc. Il fit entrer sa meilleure amie dans le vestiaire, et prit son balai. A sa vue, la jeune femme pâlit. Le voyant, le capitaine s'approcha d'elle et dit simplement :

« - Aie confiance en moi, je te jure de ne pas te faire de mal, dit-il, jamais !

« - J'ai confiance en toi Harry, mais beaucoup moins en ce balai. Aussi sur soit-il, ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, et monta sur le balai et avant de la faire monter devant. Il prit les commandes mais bientôt, il stabilisa le balai, la laissant contempler les reflets du ciel dans l'eau du lac. Durant plusieurs minutes, alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans le paysage, il l'observa longuement. Son nez fin, ses yeux brillants où se reflétait les étoiles, sa bouche qu'il ne rêvait que d'embrasser. Tout en elle le faisait chavirer. Finalement, il laissa passer sa chance, supposant qu'elle aimait Malefoy. Ils descendirent, et Hermione parla longuement du paysage, du calme qu'elle avait ressentit face au lac, ainsi que ce sentiment de sécurité près de lui. Il en fut touché et sourit durant la ronde. Aucun élèves n'étant de sortie, elle fut rapide. Il était simplement heureux de savoir qu'elle avait apprécié son vol alors que la veille, elle avait été tendue, selon Ginny. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Avant d'entrer, Hermione se tourna.

« - Tu me remmèneras ?

« - Quand tu veux Choukette, chuchota-t-il très prêt de son oreille.

En fait, il était si prêt, qu'il aurait put embrasser son visage, juste au niveau de l'oreille. Ce qu'il fit tendrement, alors que la jeune femme frissonna en fermant les yeux. Il redessina sa mâchoire avec des bisous, s'arrêtant sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Il n'était qu'à un centimètre. Il n'osait pas franchir le peu de distance qu'il restait. Soufflant un bon coup, ce fut la jeune femme qui brisa la distance, en collant tendrement ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes, puis décidèrent de garder leur histoire cachée durant quelques jours. Seul Ron et Ginny serait mis au courant. Quand ils entrèrent, les deux frères Weasleys étaient là à discuter attendant des nouvelles de leurs amis. Ils devaient terminer un devoir. Une heure plus tard, ils ressortirent pour gagner leurs appartements. Ron retint sa sœur quelques minutes et ils complotèrent quelques instants.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Une beuglante entra dans la Grande Salle apporté par un grand duc noir. Il déposa l'enveloppe devant Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci tremblante l'ouvrit, s'attendant à recevoir des nouvelles de ses parents. Seulement, ce fut une voix étrange qui parla. Elle semblait enrayé comme si, un robot moldu l'avait enregistré. Tout en hurlant, la beuglante déclara :

« - Mademoiselle Parkinson, pour faire un enfant, il ne faut pas acheter des graines chez un jardinier, pas plus qu'il ne faut les cacher sous son lit, et se faire un tout petit bisou du bout des lèvres. Quant à l'accouchement, l'enfant ne sort pas d'un coup quand le médicomage appuie un grand coup sur le ventre. Arrêtez donc de chercher à plaire à votre idiot de voisin et ouvrait un manuel de science moldu. C'est fou ce qu'on n'en apprend sur les choses de la vie.

Sur ses mots, l'enveloppe rouge se déchiqueta. La jeune femme était rouge. Un bloc, elle se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors, et darda son regard dans celui bleu de son ennemi. Silencieusement, elle articula un « Tu vas me le payer Weasley de malheur ! »

Fin ! ! !

Alors vous avez aimé ? Dites-le moi en reviews ! Une suite éventuelle selon le pourcentage de demande. Bien que je sois nulle en pourcentages. Jamais été foutu d'en faire ! Mdr !

Lana51


	2. Suite et fin

Disclamer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling

**Disclamer : **Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne touche aucun pourcentage sur les ventes (dommage !)

L'idée est de moi, (pour une fois) et je dédie la dernière partie de cet OS à deux personnes. Tout d'abord à **sokadens** pour m'avoir rappelé l'existence de cette fic. Et ensuite, à **Ange-dechue** ! Pour ton anniversaire en avance d'un mois (en logique) pour avoir été ma première revieweuse, et parce que j'avais envie tout simplement de te le dédiée ! Voilà Encore Joyeux Anniversaire et j'espère que tu aimeras ma fin !

Bonne lecture à tous !

_Un mois plus tard … _

Cela faisait un mois que Pansy Parkinson repassait en boucle, la beuglante que lui avait envoyé Ronald Weasley ! Quatre semaines, qu'elle se triturait l'esprit pour savoir comment se venger ! Trente jours, qu'elle séchait sur la question ! Dépitée, elle sortit de son dortoir et ce fut Kendra Rockwood qui lui offrit la solution sur un plateau. Elle vit la jeune femme, parler de filtre d'amour, potion étudié en sixième année, qu'elle comptait utiliser sur le beau blond des cachots. Drago Malefoy ! Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle chercha son ami dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle le localisa, entouré de jeunes femmes, elle s'approcha de lui, et chassa, sans ménagement, les sangsues.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Pan ? Tu ne voispas que je cherchais une nouvelle copine !

« - Ecoute-moi Dray, sinon, tu vas tomber fou amoureux d'une fille que tu détestes et qui compte préparer un filtre d'amour, ce week-end, et t'en faire boire !

« - Ok ! T'as toute mon attention ! Qui ? Quand ?

« - Kendra Rockwood ! Ce week-end, pour que tu lui demandes de t'inviter à la sortie Prè-au-Lard ! Mais toi, qui a eu ce cours, tu vas m'en préparer, que je me venge de ce rouquin de malheur ! A cause de lui, je suis la risée du collège et je ne compte pas garder cette place plus longtemps qu'il n'est nécessaire !

« - Et comment vas-tu faire ?

Un sourire sadique sur le visage, la jeune femme lui expliqua son plan. A la fin du discours, il éclata d'un rire franc. Un rire qu'on entendait trop peu selon elle ! Il accepta le marché, sachant qu'elle devait faire le plus difficile, soit arracher les cheveux aux victimes !

Un second mois passa, et le mois d'Avril commença. Avec lui, les jours plus chauds. Ronald poursuivait son entraînement, et avait complètement oublié la Serpentard. Cependant, il regrettait un peu qu'Hermione est choisie Harry. Posant son balai, il songea au choix de sa meilleure amie. Il est vrai qu'ils se disputaient souvent mais c'était pour lui, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'elle le remarque. Mais il se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois, c'était vers Harry qu'elle courrait. Quand elle avait besoin de soutien ou de chaleur. Jamais, elle ne s'était réfugiée dans ses bras. C'était Harry qui l'avait consolé quand ses parents étaient morts, Harry qui l'avait soutenue pendant leurs lentes agonies. Toujours Harry ! Même lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à la rue. C'est vers lui, qu'elle s'était retournée. Et lui, en bon prince, il l'avait hébergé. Et maintenant, ils vivaient le parfait amour. Ils étaient toujours aussi complices, qu'à leurs débuts. Et puis, Harry ne l'avaient jamais blessée en se moquant d'elle. Soupirant, il se dirigea sous la douche, sans savoir que ce serait son dernier moment de libre, avant qu'il ne se réfugie dans la salle commune. En effet, lorsqu'il sortit, il fut étonné, de voir Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle se diriger vers lui, en courant. Il regretta vite son balai lorsque les deux Serpentards lui parlèrent.

« - Tes cheveux roux

Toutes les nuits me font rêver.

J'aimerais trouver du houx

Afin d'avoir un prétexte pour t'embrasser.

Sentir ton corps contre le mien

Pour le caresser, l'embrasser,

Ressentir tes mains

Sur moi, me fait planer.

Rouge de honte, il courut jusqu'au château. Il s'arrêta dans le hall, afin de réfléchir pour savoir se trouvaient Harry et Hermione. Il réalisa soudain que la jeune femme ne pouvait être qu'à la bibliothèque. Sachant tout aussi bien, que les deux Serpentards ne connaissaient le chemin, il prit un raccourci, en passant sous une tapisserie. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il marcha relativement vite et entra dans le sanctuaire de son amie. Il la localisa facilement au vu du nombre de livre qu'il y avait sur la table. Il s'y assit, et tournant la tête, il fut étonné de voir Harry embrasser sa copine. Il déglutit, et voyant les deux garçons arriver, il se cacha derrière un livre. Il les observait le chercher puis, quand ils furent partis, il souffla, et alla à la rencontre de ses amis. Ils s'assirent à la table, et il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Etrangement, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Hermione demanda :

« - Pourquoi du houx ? C'est sous le gui qu'on s'embrasse !

« - Attends, attend ! Je reçois une déclaration d'amour des deux gorilles de Malefoy, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves d'illogique, c'est qu'ils se sont gouré de plantes ?

« - C'est sûrement pour rimer avec roux Mione, assura Harry en souriant, ceci dit, c'est vrai que c'est étrange ! Pourquoi eux deux ? Ils se sont aperçut que tu étais leur âme-sœur ? Et puis, c'est étrange, ils ne se disputent même pas, pour savoir qui t'auras ! Enfin si je peux dire ça comme ça !

« - C'est ça la véritable question ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi eux ? Et pourquoi en même temps ?

« - C'est vrai que tu ne séduis la majorité des Serpentards ! T'as du succès, chez les Serdaigles et les Gryffys, mais les Verts et argent, ont plutôt tendance à te fuir, déclara la jeune femme réfléchissant.

Ils ne purent aller plus loin, Cara Maleys entra au même instant dans la bibliothèque. C'est une jeune femme d'une grande intelligence et d'une personnalité adorable, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été gâtée par la nature. Elle était plutôt ronde, petite, la peau grasse, et couverte par de l'acné, des cheveux très court et noir corbeau, tout aussi gras que le visage de la jeune femme. De plus, la jeune femme avait un visage allongée, accentué par sa coupe garçonne. De grosses lunettes, et un appareil dentaire venait compléter le tout. Harry et Hermione appréciait beaucoup cette jeune femme à l'humour redoutable, aussi ne furent-ils pas surpris de la voir se diriger vers eux. Malheureusement, Ronald appréciait beaucoup la beauté physique, et ne s'entendait pas très bien avec la jeune femme à cause de ça ! Prétextant, un rendez-vous avec Seamus, il s'éclipsa après avoir salué Cara. Le visage de celle-ci se fit sombre, et elle le retint.

« - En fait, Ronald, j'étais venu te voir ! Je voulais te dire quelque chose que je garde pour moi depuis trop longtemps !

Sans un mot de plus, elle l'embrassa. Il fut stupéfiait, quelques secondes, mais la repoussa bien vite. Prenant un air dégoûté, il s'essuya les lèvres et partit sans demander son reste. A peine fut-il sortit de la pièce, qu'il se sentit mal. Il savait que c'était mal ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait sûrement l'avoir blessé. Aussi décida-t-il de s'excuser auprès d'elle, la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait. Il ne fit pas trois pas, que qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur, par deux brutes, qu'ils l'embrassèrent à pleines bouches. Avec beaucoup de mal, et un sort de répulsion, il les éloigna de lui, et recommença à courir à travers le château.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure de dîner, le rouquin emprunta la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami. Il regarda dans la Grande Salle et nota avec soulagement que les deux Serpentard n'étaient pas là ! Rassuré, il enleva la cape et entra tranquillement. Seulement, il alla à la table des Pouffsouffles, et demanda à Cara de le rejoindre dans le parc à dix-neuf heures. Celle-ci accepta tout sourire, et observa le garçon se diriger à sa table. Lorsqu'il l'atteint, il s'assit face à ses amis, qu'ils l'ignorèrent.

« - Ecoutez, je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque. Je compte aller m'excuser dès qu'on aura fini de manger. J'ai rendez-vous avec Cara après !

« - Ce n'est pas une raison Ronald ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être repoussé par le garçon qu'on aime, tout ça parce qu'on ne ressemble pas aux mannequins des magasines ? Ok, elle n'est pas d'une beauté extraordinaire, mais si tu prenais sur toi et que tu cherchais à la connaître, tu t'apercevrais qu'elle a une personnalité en or. C'est une personne sur qui on peut compter, qui est généreuse, et au contraire de toi, qui a de la classe. Quand je vois comment tu manges, ça m'écœure !

« - C'est vrai que Mione a raison ! Tu aurais du la voir après ton départ. On a passé notre temps à devoir la consoler parce que notre crétin de meilleur ami, n'aime que les jolies filles !

« - J'ai compris ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter, souffla-t-il. Je sais que j'ai déconné, et je compte me rattraper ! Et qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais lui offrir un produit contre son acné ! Je devrais en trouver à Prè-au-Lard, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même !

« - J'abandonne Harry ! Je retourne dans notre salle commune, ou cet être superficiel n'aura plus accès tant qu'il sera aussi buté !

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Alors que Ronald demandait des explications, son meilleur souffla en secouant la tête. Peu après, il se leva, et rejoignit sa petite amie. Celle-ci était allongée sur le canapé, et fixait le feu, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Ne comprenant pas son désarroi, le garçon s'approcha d'elle.

« - Hey puce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Je … Rien, c'est juste que le voir aussi superficielle me ramène six ans en arrière quand vous ne voyez de moi, que cette fillette aux dents trop longues et aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« - Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Mione, j'ai assez souffert de ce genre de racisme à l'école primaire pour accepter les gens qu'importe leurs physique. Et puis, si tu te souviens bien, je ne t'ai jamais repoussé.

« - Et le jour d'halloween ?

« - Tu es partie trop vite. Quand tu nous as dépassées, j'ai regardé Ron et je lui reprochais ses mots. Mais le temps que je lui dise, tu avais disparue. Après, lorsque nous nous sommes attablé, j'ai aussitôt demandé de tes nouvelles aux autres premières années. C'est là que Neville m'a dit que tu étais caché dans les toilettes des filles ! Et puis, quand Quirell est arrivé en bégayant à propos du troll, c'est moi qui ai dit à Ron qu'on devait te prévenir !

« - C'est vrai, demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Lentement, il la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans leur chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Ron était sur les marches d'entrée du château. Cara arriva peu après. Comme elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, elle resta debout et attendit. S'en rendant compte, la garçon se releva et s'excusa sincèrement de son attitude dans la bibliothèque.

« - Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça ! J'aime mon copain sincèrement, et depuis longtemps ! J'étais comme ensorcelée. En tout cas, je m'excuse. Et à dire vrai, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre. J'ai toujours détesté les rouquins. Je préfère ceux aux cheveux noirs corbeau, comme Harry en mieux coiffé.

A ces mots, le jeune homme se sentit mal. Non que ça l'ennuyait qu'elle n'aime pas les roux ou qu'elle est un copain. Non, ce qui l'ennuyait, c'est qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'on prenait souvent son meilleur ami en exemple et qu'une jeune femme, peu gâté par la nature le repoussait. Néanmoins, il lui sourit et après s'être excusé une nouvelle fois, il rentra dans la tour Gryffondors. Ce soir-là, il se coucha tôt espérant ainsi, effacé la journée désastreuse qu'il avait eu.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, il se prépara rapidement et descendit à la Grande Salle, l'esprit dans le brouillard. Il nota que la quasi-totalité des élèves étaient présents. Sauf ses deux meilleurs amis. « Comme chaque matin, pensa-t-il. » Il s'assit à sa place, face à ses amis, les interrogea sur la journée qui s'annonçait. Il n'eut pas finit sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva écrasé contre la table. Il sursauta et lâcha un cri d'horreur, lorsqu'il vit les mains grasses des Serpentards. Ne voulant pas se faire embrasser devant tant de témoins, il chercha à s'échapper. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux garçons en imposaient beaucoup grâce à leurs carrures, aussi personne ne songea à lui venir en aide. Malgré lui, il se sentit soulevé, et retourné. Il eut une grimace de terreur en les voyant s'approcher de lui. Heureusement, le professeur Mc Gonagall sépara le nouveau trio, et le rouquin s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Il se cacha dans l'ombre d'une statue près du cours de Défense. Il eut la surprise d'entendre Drago et Pansy rire.

« - Non mais t'as vu sa tête ! Après ça, plus jamais, il ne se moquera d'une Parkinson !

« - Et les deux autres ! Ils sont un regard de veau, c'est incroyable, je vais finir par préparer assez de filtre d'amour pour les envoyer à chaque nana qui me colleras trop !

Lorsqu'Harry et Hermione arrivèrent, main dans la main, il les rejoignit et ils parlèrent de la soirée. Evidemment, la jeune femme l'interrogea sur son rendez-vous ! Il leur raconta quasiment tout, omettant les détails qui le dérangeaient ! Le professeur arriva, et alors que tout le monde écoutait les explications sur le cours, Ron songeait plutôt à supprimer les effets du filtre sous lesquels étaient les deux Serpentards.

A la fin du cours, il demanda à Hermione si elle se souvenait de l'antidote. La jeune femme le lui rendit et supervisa la préparation de la potion. Quand tout fut prêt, il en mit dans plusieurs chocolats, et partit les offrir à ses « soupirants. » Il les trouva à la cuisine, se goinfrant comme des porcs. Avec un doux regard, il leurs offrit ses chocolats, et dès le premier, ils furent, de nouveau, stupide et aussi amoureux qu'une branche d'arbre. Soulagé, Ronald alla tranquillement dans la Grande salle. Seulement au lieu, de se diriger à sa table, il alla voir la jeune femme qui l'avait piégé. Il profita du fait, que ses amis étaient absents et se penchant à son oreille, il dit :

« - Le prochaine fois que tu veux me dire que tu m'aimes, ne m'envois pas tes singes !

Il ponctua cette phrase d'un clin d'œil, et sifflotant, il rejoignit sa table. Sans un mot, il s'assit et commença à se restaurer à sa façon. Hermione le regarda et lui lança un regard dégoûtée. Bien qu'il n'agissait plus comme un glouton affamé, il gardait encore ce regard féroce, de mal nourrit, devant une table bien garnie.

_Deux semaines plus tard …_

« - Non mais n'importe quoi ! Tu te rends compte ? Moi ? Amoureuse de lui ? Un rouquin ! Traître à son sang ! Il nage en plein délire ! Et puis, un Weasley ! Ils sont tous fauchés dans cette famille et tellement mal habillés ! J'aurais bien trop honte de lui !

Un soir de plus, que Pansy parkinson tournait en rond dans la salle commune, rabâchant cette histoire aux oreilles de Drago qui demandaient grâce ! A bout de patience, il s'exclama :

« - Tu sais Pan, à force de me dire ça tous les soirs, je vais croire qu'il a visé juste ! C'est vrai quoi ! Depuis cette fameuse beuglante, tu me rabats les oreilles avec ce rouquin, et j'en ai ma claque !

Sur ses mots, il s'en alla, laissant sa meilleure amie, désemparée. Se laissant choir sur le fauteuil libre, elle réfléchit à voix haute.

« - C'est vrai que s'il n'était pas fauché, roux, traître à son sang, et ami de Potter, il pourrait m'intéresser ! Il a les mêmes yeux que Drago, sauf que les siens ont quelque chose en plus ! Et puis, il a l'air d'être plus chaleureux que la plupart de mes amis ! Et, il a cette façon de regarder les filles qui lui plaisent. Il les regarde comme si elles étaient précieuses ! J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on me regarde ainsi au moins une fois ! Pour la plupart de mes amis, je suis le pote qui les aide à comprendre leurs nanas quand leurs viens l'envie de les comprendre ! Pour le reste, je suis juste le meilleur coup féminin de Serpentard ! Mais personne ne me regarde comme lui regarde ces filles !

Elle soupira de lassitude et repensa à cette unique phrase. Fermant les yeux, elle revécut, cet instant. Elle sentit le souffle chaud sur sa peau, sa voix grave, son odeur, la chaleur qui provenait de son corps et ces mots, qui l'avaient touché, bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Complètement perdue, elle sortit de la salle commune des Verts et Argents et monta jusqu'au hall. Elle soupira une fois de plus et s'assit sur les marches. « Peut-être que je lui plais au fond ? Rêve pas ma fille ! Il ne te verra que si tu changes de maison, pensa-t-elle. » Elle eut vaguement l'impression que quelqu'un s'était assis près d'elle mais ayant fermé les yeux, elle n'en n'était pas sûr. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix.

« - C'était de bonne guerre ! … Je n'aurais pas du t'envoyer cette beuglante ! Cela dit, rien ne serait arrivé, si tu t'étais tu ! … Je … En tout cas, bravo, c'était bien trouvé !

« - Je … Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon, elle se perdit dans un océan d'amour. Se laissant guider par son instinct, elle s'approcha de lui, et déposa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme. Après une brève pression, elle s'éloigna de lui, blessée. Elle en avait la conviction. Elle n'était qu'un jouet. Une bonne poire pour les farces. Elle regarda un instant le soleil, qui terminait de se coucher, et partit le cœur lourd. Alors qu'elle tournait pour descendre aux cachots, la jeune femme sentit une main la retenir par le poignet. Ronald, la regarda un instant et la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Fermant les yeux, il l'embrassa, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Surprise, elle se reprit bien vite, et profita de ce baiser, comme si c'était son dernier. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

« - Pardon, murmura le rouquin.

Pansy, crut qu'il s'excusait du baiser.

« - Pardon de ne pas t'avoir vu plus tôt !

Il ponctua sa phrase par un doux baiser, et s'en alla, peu après. Il entra dans sa salle commune le sourire aux lèvres. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le hall. Lorsqu'il avait sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, il s'était sentit vivant. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, et fermant les yeux, il revit ce baiser.

_Neuf semaines plus tard …_

Cela faisait deux mois et demi, qu'il était avec Pansy. Leur histoire avait d'abord choqué le château mais, la jeune femme avait vite été acceptée par les meilleurs amis du garçon. La maison Gryffondors avait suivit le mouvement. Et maintenant, hormis quelques Serpentard, tout le monde les trouvait adorable ensembles. Le plus beau était que grâce à ses meilleurs amis, qui étaient ensembles et préfets en chefs, ils avaient une chambre de libre. Ron et Pansy purent donc rapidement emménager discrètement dans cette pièce et partageaient le quotidien des deux préfets. Ce qui donna suite à de nombreux fous rires !

FIN de la FIN !!

Et voilà, j'ai terminé cet OS et j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Pour ma part, je vous avoue, que je le préférais avant cette partie, mais elle a été demandé par quasiment tout le monde (je vous laisse faire le calcul en pourcentage hein !) et j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas des mois à attendre. A bientôt dans une autre fic ! De mois ou d'un autre auteur ! Et merci pour tous vos commentaires, déjà postés et pour les autres éventuellement :p

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
